Transparent
by Layne Faire
Summary: In an industry dominated by the ability to sell an image and make an illusion seem real, Jasper Whitlock is the best in the business. Successful, attractive, and arrogant – no one ever tells him no. No one until Peter Garrett. Disillusioned with a life of smoke and mirrors, Peter is looking for honesty. Can Jasper step from behind his web of lies and become transparent?
1. Chapter 1

_**DRABBLE WARS**_

"It is with words as with sunbeams. The more they are condensed, the deeper they burn."  
~Robert Southey

Checkout the drabble wars blog at:  
drabblewar. blogspot. co. uk (mind the spaces)

All drabbles posted this year will be added to the fanfiction community:

DRABBLE WARS

**June 2012 Drabble War Participants**

**TrueEnglishRose **_**Sticks and Stones **_

_Summary: "Sticks and stones may break our bones... but Bella will surely kill us." What happens when an overprotective father sends his innocent baby girl to a private self-defense course run by a gay man? Oh if he only knew what he was paying for! Edward and Jasper aren't the only ones who have something to teach, seems Bella does as well... the art of patience._

**Layne Faire **_**Transparent**_

_Summary: __In an industry dominated by the ability to sell an image and make an illusion seem real, Jasper Whitlock is the best in the business. Successful, attractive, and arrogant – no one ever tells him no. No one until Peter Garrett. Bored with a life of smoke and mirrors, Peter is looking for honesty. Can Jasper step out from behind his veil of indifference and become transparent?_

**Mona Rider **_**Middle Ground**_

_Summary: The Middle Ground is run by the most intellectual of mankind, and they run a facility that is known as Halfway Guild. They take care of the sickly, elderly and control the procreation of the human species._

**amandac3 **_**Carnal Knowledge**_

_Summary: "Does age really matter when your heart is on the line? I say to hell with that." Meet Isabella Swan. New in town, new school, new friends, new boyfriend. Meet Edward Cullen. Successful architect and single father to a 17 year old boy. Sparks fly upon their first meeting. Will they be able to resist each other or will they give in to their indecent desires?_

**dunedin girl **_**Love me 'till the end of (human) life**_

_Summary: She was not wrong about her feelings. They were reciprocated. But she was wrong about her devastation. A story of a girl who took it too far and a mated with his singer vampire struggling to bring her back. What will it take? Entry for the June drabble wars 2012._

**Lolo84 **_**I Do But Not Today**_

_Summary: When a secret is revealed, just days before her wedding; Bella leaves her fiancé Edward, as well as her sisters, in a panic; wondering; will she be able to forgive him, or leave him standing at the altar._

**Anabella Cullen P** _**Girl of Smoke and Glass**_

_Summary: Just a couple of minutes and the whole newfound purpose of my afternoons has passed and is gone. Like so much smoke. Green eyes. I wish I had the courage to look at them again. But I know that if I reach for him in anyway, he´ll look right through me as if I were made of glass._

* * *

_**This little bit of foolishness started out from a picture posted on the Perv Pack's Smut Shack last year. 1300 words languished in relative obscurity until I decided to dust them off and take them a step further. The banner is NSFW and FF, but will be on my TWCS posting if you want to visit me there. For my loyal LH readers- E/C are coming (pun intended!) hopefully by tonight or tomorrow. Hang in there. **_

_**This will be the only A/N – This is unbeta'd, take it for what it is. I also stick to strict drabble format - 100 words in each chapter. **_

_**Stephenie Meyer owns them, I just warp her creations for my own personal satisfaction. **_

_**And finally -this is rated M for mmmmmmhhmmmmm Jasper and Peter! Yes, its slash—that means eventually there will be boys kissing, licking, sucking, and fucking other boys. Oh, and maybe a spanking or two. Not 18, a prude, or homophobic—click the red X and go away- this story is NOT for you. Anybody left? Got it? Good. Let's go . . . **_

* * *

_**Chapter One **_

_**x.X.x**_

**JPOV**

Pausing before I stepped into the boardroom, I quickly ran through the notes again in my mind.

I had this contract, and the client, in the bag.

In four years, I hadn't missed locking down a single deal, and Cullen Confections would not be the one to break my stride.

The campaign was a lock, rock solid, and if my projections held – which they always did – CC stood to double their return on investment in the next six months.

The presentation folders were on the conference table, the storyboards shrouded for effect, and the trailer ready to run.

Show time.

* * *

**_Ah yes, an arrogant Jasper - got to love him! Updates every couple hours, but you're getting the first three right away since I slept in and got a late start. _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two **_

_**x.X.x**_

**JPOV**

Straightening my tailored Armani suit jacket, I pushed back the stray lock of hair that had fallen across my forehead.

While I wore it longer than societal norms, I didn't give a rat's ass what was expected.

I thrived on pushing boundaries, discovering the unexplored, and indulging every proclivity.

My reputation preceded me in every aspect of my life.

It allowed me a certain amount of leniency in being unconventional, but no one could fault my professionalism.

Plastering on my patented smirk, I opened the door and stepped inside, prepared to leave a winner.

I hadn't been prepared for _him_.

* * *

_**One more coming right up!** _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

_**x.X.x  
**_

**JPOV**

Flustered, thrown off my game, I walked to the front of the buzzing room, while the rest of my team settled into their positions.

My assistant Angela manned the computer, handing me the remote when I turned to greet the clients.

He looked up from across the table, eyes focused on the storyboards and widescreen monitor, passing over me with complete disinterest.

I didn't know his name, he hadn't been involved with the preliminary meetings I'd had with CC management.

I pushed him out of my mind, returning my attention to the job at hand.

_Who the fuck was he_?

* * *

**_K, loves - back in a few hours!_ **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

**x.X.x**

**JPOV**

Only five people out of the ten in the room had been involved in the prior planning sessions with CC. Introductions were in order.

Clearing my throat, I drew everyone's attention toward where I stood.

"Before we get started, I'd like to take a moment to introduce the rest of my team."

As I said their names, each one waved in acknowledgement, then returned their attention to their notes.

I looked expectantly at Edward Cullen, CEO from CC. Following my lead, he stood and made the rounds of his executives.

When he finished, I finally had a name –

Peter Garrett.

* * *

**_Yeah I took liberties- -so sue me, LOL! I love them both and couldn't decide which one it should be, so you sort of get both!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five **_

**x.X.x**

**JPOV**

Throughout the presentation, I answered questions, clarifying the fine points. When I reached the end, I glanced around the room to gauge their reaction.

The suits from CC nodded in appreciation, and Edward wore a thoughtful smile.

Peter leaned over the table, his chin resting on his hand, while he furiously scribbled notes on a legal pad.

Making one last notation, he passed the pad to Edward. Not waiting for a response, he turned his attention back to the information we'd provided.

Not once did he look at me.

Meanwhile, I'd taken every opportunity to observe him while I'd spoken.

* * *

**_Wonder what Peter's writing?_ **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

**x.X.x**

**JPOV**

Light brown hair; just long enough to tangle my fingers in.

High angular cheekbones and a chiseled jaw, softened by full, rose-tinted lips.

His pinstriped navy suit, worn with a white tone-on-tone striped oxford shirt and red, diamond-patterned tie, fit as if it had been tailor made to accentuate his broad shoulders.

Given his height seated, I put him to be just over six feet tall.

Long graceful fingers drew my attention when he'd twirled a pen while I talked.

But the final nail in my coffin was his unfathomable light sea green eyes, hidden behind studious black framed glasses.

* * *

**_ANNNNDD DEAD! My version of Peter is Jacey Elthalion. Google that shit and check out his Guess ad, you won't be sorry!_ **


	7. Chapter 7

_**I apologize for the small gap –We had some really bad storms roll in, and the lightning was a little TOO close to the house.**_

* * *

_**Chapter Seven **_

**x.X.x**

**JPOV**

Dropping the notepad on the table, Edward looked toward Peter, then returned his attention to me.

"The campaign looks good, though there are a few sticking points."

He tapped the pad with his pen, then continued, "If we accept your bid, you'd work hand-in-hand with Peter, our head of advertising."

My heart raced at the prospect of late meetings, shared drinks, and more, before I reined in my careening thoughts.

He could be straight for all I knew, hell even married, though I hadn't noticed a wedding band.

Anxiously, I waited for Edward's decision.

"We'd like to confer over lunch."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

**x.X.x**

**JPOV**

I had Angela call The Bistro and arrange for a table, instructing the manager to bill our firm.

Once that was settled, we agreed to meet back in the conference room at two o'clock.

I dismissed my team, then escorted our guests to the elevators.

While we waited, I maneuvered the conversation to include Peter, finally hearing his voice for the first time.

He spoke in a low, measured tone, every syllable precise; each word carefully chosen.

He looked through me, addressing his response to Edward.

While my body hummed at the cadence of his voice, he offered me – indifference.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

**x.X.x**

**JPOV**

The minute the elevator doors closed, I stormed back to my office, demanding Angela join me.

I settled behind my computer, motioning for her to close the door.

"Okay, I know you have contacts everywhere, especially inside CC."

My fingers flew across the keyboard while I spoke, rejecting one search after another, trying different combinations and coming up empty each time.

"Find out everything you can about Peter Garrett – and I mean everything. I want to know what his favorite breakfast food is, what brand toothpaste he uses, boxers or briefs, if – "

'Straight or gay?" she interrupted my rambling.

* * *

_**Hmm nothing like getting to the heart of the matter there, Angela. **_

_**I'll try to squeeze in a couple more tonight.  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

**x.X.x**

**JPOV**

I ignored her question. Why state the obvious?

"Have the information for me by the end of the day and a trip to the spa is on me. Have it for me before we reconvene at two o'clock, and those Louboutins you've been drooling over for the last month are yours, too."

'But – but," she spluttered, trying to compose herself. "Those are $3000 shoes!"

"Then it's a good thing your husband knows I'm gay and you didn't have to do anything untoward to earn them."

Frustrated, I raked my hand through my hair.

"Now go – find me what I need."

* * *

_**I wonder of the question "What would you do for a Klondike bar?" can be applied to new Louboutins? The list is very short for what I wouldn't do—and pretty flexible, too.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven**_

**x.X.x**

**JPOV**

One undeniable fact about my assistant – she was an incomparable asset, and with the right incentive, she could pull off the impossible.

At one-thirty, my office door opened and a stuffed manila file dropped on my desk.

"Peter Garrett is the new fair-haired boy at CC," Angela said, while I hurriedly flipped it open.

"Edward Cullen enticed him away from a small, family-owned West Coast company with the promise of a substantial pay raise and unfettered control of their advertising department."

Industry articles, news photos, and a typed dossier of personal facts filled the folder.

"Oh, and Jasper – he's gay."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve**_

**x.X.x**

**JPOV**

The array of information left me stunned.

"How did – who did – where did this all come from? I've been searching for the last two hours and came up with nothing."

"Like you said, boss, I have connections – lots of connections."

She settled on the corner of my desk wearing a sly grin. "And his assistant, Lauren and I were in the same sorority at NYU."

"Damn, Ang! I could almost kiss you – if it weren't for the lipstick and tits and what not."

Laughing she dug into the pile.

"I think all the information you're looking for is right here."

* * *

**_See y'all in the morning._**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

**x.X.x**

**JPOV**

Two printouts from modeling websites showed a younger Peter in assorted professional photo shoots.

A third, with the blurred tag of a European porn site, showed him wearing a good deal less, in an intimate pose with another man.

_Fuck. Me. Please._

"So help me God, use this information in any way other than to obtain a date, I will quit and sell your dirty secrets to anyone who will listen, do you understand?"

Angela's voice barely penetrated the lustful haze that flooded my mind.

Clothed, he was glorious; naked, the man was a god. I had to have him.

* * *

**_Good Morning, pets! Ready for some more?_ **


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

**x.X.x**

**JPOV**

"Jasper? Are you listening to me?"

She snapped her fingers under my nose.

Tearing my eyes away from his pictures, I blinked rapidly and looked up.

"Look, I only have this information because Lauren accidently let it slip."

Angela stood and walked toward the door.

"She's fiercely loyal to him. Peter's had some raw deals, relationship-wise, due to his past. His partners had certain 'expectations'. If this is one of your flings, let it go."

I looked back down at the screencap_. Let it go?_ _Not fucking likely_. I wanted – needed – him under me, wearing that same blissed out expression.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

**x.X.x**

**JPOV**

I returned to the computer, armed with my new search information, when the alarm in my phone chimed.

_FUCK! _

I had ten minutes to report back to the conference room.

With a great deal of muttering, I stashed the file in the bottom drawer of my desk and locked it behind me.

I'd protect his secrets, all right, if only to ensure I had him all to myself.

I recalled Angela's parting words about Peter's personal life. That kind of past would have to make relationships hard.

The combined thoughts of raw and hard sent electricity straight to my dick.

* * *

**_Back in a few hours with three more. _ **


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

**x.X.x**

**JPOV**

I didn't doubt Angela would follow through on her threat.

She knew – things – about me; the result of a business trip that had involved too much whiskey, and an ill-conceived attempt at stress relief.

The next morning found me with a hangover, a trick with an obsession and a big mouth, and the need to cover my ass.

Angela had cleaned up the aftermath for me, and never spoken of it again, but if I crossed her . . .

Well, let's just say, that rumors without fact make you interesting.

When there's a measure of truth, you're a deviant.

* * *

_**O.o **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

**x.X.x**

**JPOV**

Angela was just leaving her desk when I stepped out of my office.

Approaching the door to the conference room, I saw Peter near the windows, speaking in a heated whisper into his phone.

While I couldn't overhear what was being said, I didn't miss the storm brewing behind the glasses.

Seeing us, he quickly ended the call and brushed past us to enter the room.

He'd recomposed himself by the time I reached the storyboards, but I didn't miss the tense tightening of his jaw.

Something had him worked up, and I had a sinking feeling it involved me.

* * *

**_yeah - uhm - hmmmmmm_ **


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

**x.X.x**

**JPOV**

Once everyone had settled into their seats, Edward addressed me.

"Well, Mr. Whitlock, I won't deny you've done your homework – the figures speak for themselves. I'm concerned that the proposal is a bit ambitious, but Peter assures me it's plausible."

"Please, call me Jasper. And if you wanted the same old promotions, you wouldn't have sought me out, Mr. Cullen. This will work."

I templed my fingers; leaning forward to focus my attention on nailing the contract.

It was my primary goal.

Getting to know Peter would be the added benefit, but without the deal, I'd never get the opportunity.

* * *

_**Focus on work, Jasper. **_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

**x.X.x**

**JPOV**

"Perhaps we need to nail down exactly what you expect, Mr. Cullen."

I maintained eye contact, not allowing my personal reasons for acquiring the contract come into play.

Edward picked up his proposal and Peter's notes, reexamining both.

"If you'll guarantee these figures, I'm prepared to turn over this campaign – under Peter's authority."

I fought the urge to fist pump and shout Hallelujah.

_Play it cool, Whitlock._

"While we normally don't liaison with in-house advertising, given the size of this project, and our new partnership, I'll accept your terms," I readily agreed.

Peter appeared less than enthused at the prospect.

* * *

**_Well, the stage is set for seduction, right?_ **


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter Twenty**_

**x.X.x**

**JPOV**

I handed Edward the contracts for his attorneys to review, and a date was set to begin working on the final project.

I instructed Angela to find office space for Peter to utilize while he worked in our building.

Meetings, casting for commercials, and layouts for print ads – all spent in close quarters.

Walking them out, I worked on a mental schedule.

Between planning and execution, I'd have close to eight weeks of one-on-one contact with Peter.

Two months in which to wage my own personal campaign to entice him into my bed.

Wars have been won in less time.

* * *

**_Ahh Jasper - have fun storming the castle! (bad movie reference- bonus points to whomever guesses it)_ **


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter Twenty-One**_

**x.X.x**

**JPOV**

Returning to my office, I retrieved the file and began studying the object of my obsession.

What made him tick?

What would it take to break down the veneer of reserve he wore like a badge of honor?

A knock at the door broke my focus and I absently called out for them to enter, thinking it was Angela.

Instead, snapping seafoam eyes greeted me when I looked up, his body almost vibrating with barely contained anger.

"I don't know what the fuck you're up to, Whitlock, but know this – you weren't the only one doing a bit of investigating."

* * *

_**Uhmmm - shit.  
**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter Twenty-Two**_

**x.X.x**

**JPOV**

I opened my mouth to reply, but snapped it shut when he glared at me.

"I'm not ashamed of my past. I did what I had to in order to get my degree. Don't think for a minute that you can blackmail me."

I shook my head. "But that wasn't my – "

"I don't want your explanations. I'll work with you because it's my job, but my duties start and end at the door. I'm not part of your payment plan."

While my head processed what he said, my traitorous dick twitched in response to the heat rolling off him.

* * *

**_*shakes head* Jasper, Jasper, Jasper_**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter Twenty-Three**_

**x.X.x**

**JPOV**

"You have quite the reputation around town. I won't be the porn star notch you add to your headboard. Are we clear?"

I nodded, willing my raging hormones under wraps so I could stand without giving away how much his tirade had affected me.

"I get it," I replied, finally coming to my feet behind my desk. "Our interactions will be purely professional."

Peter stared me down, weighing the veracity of my words.

His eyes bore into me, delving into the black recesses of my heart, obviously missing the depraved corner that had already imagined fucking him on my desk.

* * *

**_Debbie84 was the only one who caught the reference on FF - Yes, The Princess Bride._ **


	24. Chapter 24

_**'Kay I know I said no author notes, BUT - I wanted to take a minute and thank everyone who is reading and reviewing! I am getting them all and love every one, but there is no way I could keep up with replies and posting. I am also in the middle of a huge assignment from school. I am taking breaks to shoot you chapters - so please, keep enjoying, it makes the studying bearable.  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-Four**_

**x.X.x**

**JPOV**

Peter pivoted on his heel, snatching open the door and exiting my office with the same whirlwind force he'd entered it in.

Breathless, I watched him storm away, my eyes drifting straight to the rounded shape of his ass moving under his dress slacks.

The sound of a throat clearing brought me crashing back to reality.

Angela shot me a piteous glance, muttering "I told you so" under her breath.

Ignoring her, I stepped back and closed the door with a decisive click.

Sinking into my chair, I dropped my head in my hands.

I was well and truly fucked.

* * *

**_Oh the next two months are going to be interesting, after that little tempest._ **


	25. Chapter 25

_**Because some of y'all hve had me laughing outright at the reviews- an early update block.**_

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-Five**_

**x.X.x**

**JPOV**

_**Three weeks later.**_

Hell.

I was in the seventh circle of hell, in a pit of my own design.

Working closely every day with Peter had proved torturous.

The fact that I knew every intimate detail of his body, courtesy of the hours of videos I'd watched, didn't help.

My eyes devoured his every movement, looking for any chink in his immutable composure.

I found none.

While he moved around the storyboards, I focused on the lithe shape of his fingers and imagined them touching me.

When he spoke, I watched the shape of his mouth and pictured it parted in ecstasy.

Hell.

* * *

**_Its probably bad that I'm giggling at Jasper's predicament, isn't it? _**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter Twenty-Six**_

**x.X.x**

**JPOV**

_Walking to him, I tied a black silk scarf across his eyes. _

_I had found that dulling one or more senses only served to heighten the pleasure received through the others. _

_And I wanted him to feel pleasure. _

_Hot, passionate, unfulfilled pleasure. _

_By the time I finished with him, he would be begging me for his release. _

_But he would get it only after I had been fully satisfied._

"Jasper, where are the demographic models that Lauren sent over?"

I snapped out of my reverie. "Oh, here."

I stifled the moan that bubbled in my chest when our fingers brushed.

* * *

**_Oh so its like that, is it, Jasper?_ **


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter Twenty-Seven**_

**x.X.x**

**JPOV**

I needed space.

Escaping on the pretense of getting more coffee, I walked to my office.

Splashing cold water on my face, I struggled to pull myself together.

It had been over a month since Peter threw down the gauntlet in my office.

In that time, I'd studied the file over and over, googled everything I could find, and spent an unhealthy amount of time on porn sites I'd never been interested in previously.

My focus was for shit, my mind conjuring images of Peter that left my body aching and desperate for fulfillment.

Fulfillment he'd assured me wouldn't happen.

* * *

**_Oh yeah, he's obsessed. _**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter Twenty-Eight**_

**x.X.x**

**JPOV**

"So, I'm thinking if we move this, and offset with . . ."

Peter leaned over the desk, his words fading away when my thoughts drifted.

_I ran my fingers through his hair, tugging his head back and bending down to lick my way up his Adam's apple, before taking possession of his mouth. _

_Nipping on his bottom lip, I felt him swallow convulsively, his moan vibrating through me. _

_My tongue entered his mouth, stroking his as he twined it around mine. _

". . . the composite will have better thrust."

I choked on my coffee.

Thrust.

I'm so fucked.

* * *

**_I wonder what Peter would think of Jasper's daydreams._**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter Twenty-Nine**_

**x.X.x**

**JPOV**

_**One week later**_

My existence had become some sick sort of penance for past sins.

My lifestyle of love 'em and leave 'em had been replaced with sleepless nights full of want for someone I couldn't have.

Never before had I been rejected, been forced to take "No" for an answer.

Yet with Peter, the door to that conversation was locked tight.

He'd made his feelings clear – he wasn't interested.

Dante's Inferno couldn't touch the burning ache that consumed me.

"We're behind schedule. I know tomorrow is Saturday, but we need to work."

Sure.

Why not?

I didn't have a life, not anymore.

* * *

**_You could almost feel sorry for him . . . if it wasn't self induced. _**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapter Thirty**_

**x.X.x**

**JPOV**

Angela cornered me in my office while I packed up my laptop and briefcase.

"You're pathetic, you know that, right?"

Ignoring her, I continued gathering the things I needed to review.

"He's just as attracted to you. Everyone in the office can see it."

I rolled my eyes.

"Look, throw me a bone. There's a new Coach bag I want and the pool is high enough to cover it. Make a move already."

Smugly she watched me.

They had a fucking pool going?

"I'm considering picking two days – since I can't bank on you growing your balls back anytime soon."

* * *

**_OUCH! way to hit below the belt, Angela! Last one for tonight, more in the morning! _ **


	31. Chapter 31

_**Good morning! I meant to be up earlier, but when you have kids and they let you sleep in - you take advantage of it!  
**_

_**3 more chapters for you and I'll see you in a few hours!  
**_

_**Chapter Thirty-One**_

**x.X.x**

**JPOV**

"Enough!"

I slammed a file down on my desk.

"I know you heard the whole conversation. He's not interested."

She laughed – actually laughed – at me.

"Oh boss, you missed the whole point of what he said. He's not interested in being another one of your toys."

Her tone softened.

"You've no concept of what a relationship is, what it's like to share more than your bed with someone. Why don't you try being his friend first? There's a lot more going on there than gorgeous eyes and a great ass."

Friendship. What a novel concept.

I had nothing to lose.

* * *

**_No, good sir, you don't but so much to gain!_**


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chapter Thirty-Two**_

**x.X.x**

**JPOV**

Angela's words haunted my night, leaving me with little sleep and fewer answers.

I crawled out of bed the next morning, still unsure how 'friends' worked.

While I showered, I replayed Peter's words.

_Porn star notch._

Had I thought of him like that? One more conquest added to a long list of nameless faces?

I'd wanted him before I knew, though.

_For how long? Once you got your rocks off, would he have been discarded as easily as the others? _

Shit.

The more I'd been forced to look at myself, the less I liked who stared back from the mirror.

* * *

**_Introspection is a bitch._ **


	33. Chapter 33

_**Chapter Thirty –Three**_

**x.X.x**

**JPOV**

Mollified at my personal revelations, I dragged on a pair of faded, well-worn jeans and a dark green polo shirt.

No one else would be in the office, casual attire would be fine.

And maybe, just maybe, a little less formality would ease the tension between Peter and me.

Stopping on my way to the office, I picked up a bag of bagels and some Danish.

I didn't even know how Peter took his coffee.

That should be something I knew, right?

I'd been so worried about what I wanted; I'd been missing the details. Was that what Angela meant?

* * *

**_See you in a few!_ **


	34. Chapter 34

_**Sorry I'm late putting these up - I got tied up in betaing a chapter and making a banner, and lost track of time. Here they are!  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty-Four**_

**x.X.x**

**JPOV**

I let myself into the building, informing security that Mr. Garrett and I would be at the office for a few hours.

Walking down the hushed hallways, I entered the conference room we'd taken over for the project.

I flipped on the lights and looked over what we'd finished.

Peter had been right – we were behind, and it was my fault.

My unprofessional moping was hurting the biggest deal I'd ever tackled for my firm.

Determined to get my head back in the game, I retrieved the coffee pot from the lounge and set it up in the conference room.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Chapter Thirty-Five**_

**x.X.x**

**JPOV**

By the time Peter arrived an hour later, I'd started my second cup of coffee, and had reworked the storyboards that we'd been struggling with for the young professional demographic.

I knew he was there before he spoke, every hair on my body standing on end, drawn to the electrical charge he sent through me whenever he was near.

"Got an early start?"

I looked up, a pencil clenched between my teeth, from where I'd bent across the table to fix a detail.

"I realized I hadn't been pulling my weight."

I nodded toward the side table.

"I brought breakfast."

* * *

**_Its a start - but can he maintain it?_ **


	36. Chapter 36

_**Chapter Thirty –Six**_

**x.X.x**

**JPOV**

Peter tilted is head, studying me.

Unable to hold his gaze, I returned to the changes I'd been working on.

_Professional_.

_Friends_.

He cleared his throat, and I felt him walk away, then return with a cup of coffee and a cherry Danish in hand.

He set his cup down and motioned at the board.

"Yeah, that works. I think you've nailed it."

I looked up.

Big mistake, huge.

The glaze from the Danish frosted his mouth.

He finished the last bite, licking his lips, then sucking the residual sugar off his fingers.

I wanted to weep.

My dick did.

* * *

**_Back in a couple hours - my heathens think I should feed them. I keep telling them not on days that end in 'Y'_**


	37. Chapter 37

_**PSA: Moving furniture because of someone else's screw up sucks ass.  
**_

_**So happy to sit down and send you some more of our boys.  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty-seven**_

**x.X.x**

**JPOV**

Blinking, I bit the inside of my cheek, using the pain to refocus my thoughts.

"Let me grab some more coffee and we can tackle that other board that was giving us problems," I said, hoping that turning my back on him would give me time to catch my breath.

"Here, I'll get it." Peter reached for my cup. "Light, two sugars, right?"

And there it was.

The karmic bitchslap.

I'd ogled this man, objectifying him at the basest level possible, not seeing past the outer shell.

But, I didn't _know_ him.

And he knew how I liked my coffee.


	38. Chapter 38

_**Chapter Thirty-Eight**_

**x.X.x**

**JPOV**

I hooked my foot around the chair and pulled it closer, sinking into it while he turned toward the coffee pot.

Not wanting to stare at him again, I tried to focus on the boards in front of me, but my mind swirled with the skittering thoughts that flooded it.

Coming to the realization that you're not just an ass, but an immoral prick, was a bitter pill to swallow.

I wouldn't deny that I was sexually attracted to Peter – I doubted a monk could resist the allure – but I found I wanted to know more about _who_ he was.

* * *

**_Ohhh could it be a hint of maturity?_ **


	39. Chapter 39

_**Chapter Thirty-Nine**_

**x.X.x**

**JPOV**

With a quiet 'thank you', I accepted the cup back from him.

The next few hours passed in a blur while we tackled the workload in front of us.

For the most part, we were on the same page with every idea, but one marketing approach had us at odds.

We'd thrown ideas back and forth, neither of us willing to compromise our position.

Hungry and short-tempered, I threw my pencil down and called a cease-fire.

"Look, Peter," I rubbed my eyes, "I don't know about you, but I'm fucking starving and need a break. Wanna go grab some lunch?"


	40. Chapter 40

_**Chapter Forty**_

**x.X.x**

**JPOV**

Warily, Peter looked over at me.

"There's a deli up the street. We can walk there, grab some sandwiches, and let the fresh air clear out the cobwebs."

When he didn't respond, I stammered on.

"We've been hunched over this shit for four hours already; I need to get away from it for awhile."

Still no answer, but the wary look had been replaced by a bemused smirk.

Fuck this. I'd be nice, but I wouldn't grovel.

"Okay, fine. I'm going. If you change your mind, make a left out front. The place is called Nathan's – you can't miss it."


	41. Chapter 41

_**Chapter Forty-One**_

**x.X.x**

**JPOV**

Though it killed me to do it, I left him standing in the conference room and walked through the dimly lit hallways to the elevators.

The doors opened immediately, and I stepped inside, then hesitated, my thumb hovering over the button.

_Was I making the right call? _

_Maybe I should have tried harder, or at least offered to bring something back for him? _

I flip-flopped, how I'd treated him in the past warring with what I wanted for the future.

Steeling my nerves, I pressed.

I might have been an ass, but I wouldn't rectify it by being a doormat.


	42. Chapter 42

_**Chapter Forty-Two**_

**x.X.x**

**JPOV**

I waved to the security guard, then stepped out into the clear September afternoon.

Sliding on my sunglasses while I walked, I let the city fill my senses.

The light at the crosswalk changed, halting the busy pedestrian traffic.

Even on a Saturday, the streets bustled with activity; the myriad office buildings, restaurants, and stores co-existing in a vibrant, living example of the great American Melting Pot.

While I waited, I mulled over what to do about the situation with Peter.

Hell, he barely talked to me, except about work.

If he wouldn't even eat lunch with me –

"Jasper, wait!"


	43. Chapter 43

_**Chapter Forty-Three **_

**x.X.x**

**JPOV**

On its own accord, my head swiveled toward the sound of my name, to see Peter rushing down the sidewalk.

Stepping out of the crowd flowing into the crosswalk, I watched him approach me.

Several women turned to watch him walk by with admiring glances, stirring a painful twinge in my chest.

The sun shone around him, giving him an almost ethereal appearance when he stopped in front of me.

Breathless, I waited, not sure what to say.

He squinted up, his eyes crinkling against the glare off the glass buildings around us.

"So . . . is that lunch invite still open?"


	44. Chapter 44

_**Chapter Forty-Four**_

**x.X.x**

**JPOV**

Clearing my throat against the lump that had suddenly formed, I replied, "Yeah, sure," then gestured back the way I'd been headed. "It's right around the corner."

Peter fell into step next to me, easily matching my long strides.

_Shit! What the fuck can I talk about?_

"It looks like the Rangers might have a decent defensive line this season," he offered.

I snorted with derison. Hockey was subject I could talk about.

"Yeah, maybe – if they can keep their asses out of the penalty box."

And just like that, the ice was broken.

_Not too fucking hard, huh, asshole?_


	45. Chapter 45

_**Chapter Forty-Five**_

**x.X.x**

**JPOV**

I insisted on paying, since I felt responsible for us working on a Saturday.

Lunch remained casual, even with a heated debate over our team's prospects.

On the short walk back to the office, we discussed alma maters, and I learned Peter had graduated from Boston University, explaining the slight Northeastern twang I'd noticed.

"Why advertising?" he asked, as the elevator began its ascent.

"I like to draw, but didn't want to be a starving artist. You?"

"I'm good with figures, but didn't want to be an accountant."

I laughed at the thought. "And you considered advertising a better option?"


	46. Chapter 46

_**So – explanations are in order. **_

_**Once upon a time (last Friday), I had this drabble with 50 chapters sitting on my laptop, ready to post. I wasn't thrilled with it, but it was ready to post. Then I started posting it, and the more I looked at the last 12 chapters, the more I grew to hate them and what the progression had done to Jasper's characterization. SO much so that late Saturday afternoon, I scrapped all 12 of them and began re-writing.**_

_**Trust me, even though I'm not finished, you are getting the better version. **_

* * *

_**Chapter Forty-Six**_

**x.X.x**

**JPOV**

With some of the tension diffused, the afternoon progressed smoother than the morning had.

I still fought against the lust that flared every time he bent over the table and I noticed the way the denim hugged his ass. . .

or when my mouth watered at the sight of his Adam's apple bobbing while he took a drink of water. . .

or when he leaned across me to grab a file, his shirt riding up and the bare skin of his abdomen brushing my arm.

Though honestly, the last almost proved my undoing.

The gradual darkening outside went unnoticed while we worked.


	47. Chapter 47

_**Chapter Forty-Seven**_

**x.X.x**

**JPOV**

Leaning back, I stretched my arms over my head, the muscles along my spine popping in protest from having been in the same position for so long.

I blinked rapidly to refocus my eyes, then checked my watch.

"Christ, Peter, it's nine o'clock!" I exclaimed, shocked at how much time had passed since we'd returned.

He hummed under his breath, holding up a finger while he recomputed the expenditures.

"Okay, sorry. What?" he asked, looking up from his spreadsheet.

"It's nine," I repeated

He looked at his watch, shaking his head. "That explains why I'm hungry."

"Yeah, me too."

"Dinner?"

* * *

**_Wait, what?_ **


	48. Chapter 48

_**Chapter Forty-Eight**_

**x.X.x**

**JPOV**

Taken aback, I stared at him.

"I know a pizza joint that's open until midnight. It's a hole in the wall, but the food is pretty good."

_Snap out of it; answer him._

_Say no. _

_Say yes. _

_Lie and say you have plans. _

_Take advantage of the opportunity._

_Forget it. You'll only screw up any progress you've made._

Peter busied himself packing up his laptop, unaware of my inner battle.

"Or there's Chinese or Thai. I'm flexible," he continued.

_Flexible._

In a flash, the rational side of my mind lost, and unbidden memories of just how flexible flooded my mind.


	49. Chapter 49

_**Chapter Forty-Nine**_

**x.X.x**

**JPOV**

My dick strained against the worn fly on my jeans.

Before he looked my direction again, I turned to clean up the mess from the coffee.

"Jas?"

_Down, go the fuck down, _I mentally ordered my recalcitrant cock.

_Shit! Don't think about going down. _

_Too late._

"Yeah, anything's fine. Let me get this all put away. I'll be right back."

Grabbing the machine, I hustled out of the room, hoping he wouldn't follow.

"I'll grab your things and meet you down there," he called after me.

I set the machine down in the lounge and adjusted my aching crotch.

_Fuck!_


	50. Chapter 50

_**Chapter Fifty**_

**x.X.x**

**JPOV**

I couldn't do it.

I was a lot of things, but a masochist wasn't one of them.

If we were going to dinner, then it needed to be on a level playing field.

No matter how much I played nice, I couldn't deny wanting him.

He'd gotten the wrong impression about my researching him – not that my real motives were any better – but Peter deserved the truth.

"I killed the lights and turned the lock on the door. You ready to go, Jas?"

_When had he started calling me Jas? _

Bracing my hands on the counter, I straightened.

"Not yet."

* * *

**_*ducks flying bricks* I know only two updates -I was offgrid for several hours. I swear it will be up soon; I just need to clean it up._**


	51. Chapter 51

_**Chapter Fifty-One**_

**x.X.x**

**JPOV**

I couldn't look at him.

If I did, I knew I'd say something untoward and make things worse than they'd been.

"I think I owe you an explanation – and an apology."

I drew a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

"When you confronted me in my office, I think you might have misconstrued the reasons behind my researching you. My interest was purely personal – there was never any intent to use the information against you professionally."

The room remained silent, my heart hammering so hard I couldn't hear anything else.

"What did you intend it for?" His words whispered across my neck.


	52. Chapter 52

_**Chapter Fifty-Two**_

**x.X.x**

**JPOV**

I felt him behind me, the heat from his skin burning through the layers of our clothes.

A shiver snaked down my spine followed by delicious warmth that left me flushed.

For the first time since I came out, I felt nervous about my body's response to another man.

"I – I wanted you," I choked out.

"Wanted?" he murmured, his lips brushing my ear. "Or want?"

Peter's hand ghosted along the denim on my thigh, fingers barely touching the aged fabric until coming to rest just shy of where I desired most.

His tongue traced the shell of my ear.


	53. Chapter 53

_**Chapter Fifty-Three**_

**x.X.x**

**JPOV**

"I've waited for this opportunity for months."

Peter pressed closer, trapping me against the counter.

"When I saw you at NYFA – so confident, so debonair, so…" the hard length of his erection rubbed against my ass to emphasize his words, "arrogant. Every person you spoke to hung on your every word."

My eyelids clenched shut, while a rumbling moan erupted from my throat.

"I wanted to feel it. That control," his fingers slid closer, "that power,' tracing the rigid outline of my cock, "that dominance."

I bit my lip, thrusting into the hand that he settled over my raging hard-on.


	54. Chapter 54

_**Chapter Fifty-Four**_

**x.X.x**

**JPOV**

_Control._

_Dominance._

Every harbored fantasy flashed through my mind, each one paling in comparison to the one that followed.

Images of Peter on his knees, bent across my bed, his ass lifted high and awaiting my next command.

My cock pulsed, its essence weeping in hot drops against my skin.

"Tell me, Jas," Peter's other hand moved to my waist, flicking open the worn buttonholes on my jeans, "could you control me?"

His teeth grazed the corded tendons of my neck, before biting the skin where it curved into my shoulder.

"Tell me how you want me, Sir."

He knew.

* * *

**_Oh, damn. My bad. I probably should have given a shamwow warning a few chapters ago, huh? oops._ **


	55. Chapter 55

_**Chapter Fifty-Five**_

**x.X.x**

**JPOV**

"On your knees," I commanded, slipping easily into the role I'd been groomed for.

He slid down my body, his hand still resting at the opened fly of my jeans.

I reached down and grasped his wrist.

"Let's see how well trained you are. You will keep your eyes on mine the entire time. You will not make a sound unless asked a direct question, and finally, you will not come. Am I understood?"

His voice rang clear, no hint of trepidation, when he answered.

"Yes, Sir."

Ordering him to put his hands on his thighs, I released his wrist.


	56. Chapter 56

_**Chapter Fifty-Six**_

**x.X.x**

**JPOV**

When I turned, I found him in position, those glorious eyes staring up at me.

"I'm going to want to know how . . . later."

Peter nodded, the hint of a devilish smirk lifting the corner of his mouth.

Hooking my fingers into the belt loops, I dragged my jeans down my hips and over my ass, breathing a sigh of relief when my engorged cock sprang free.

I languidly stroked my shaft, my thumb collecting the moisture accumulated at the slit.

Releasing myself, I rubbed the calloused pad across Peter's parted lips, before sliding it inside his mouth.


	57. Chapter 57

_**OMG y'all's reviews have totally made my morning! Thank you so much!  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter Fifty-Seven**_

**x.X.x**

**JPOV**

Without breaking eye contact, Peter wrapped his tongue around my thumb, drawing it deeper into his mouth and sucking hard.

My dick twitched in anticipation, knowing it would receive the same attention.

Pulling my thumb free, I brushed the head of my cock across his mouth, tapping it against his tongue when it slipped out to take a lick.

"Is this what you've wanted?"

He blinked, the movement so slow it exuded its own eroticism.

It would take every ounce of my self-control not to come the minute he took me in.

_Fuck, he was beautiful. _

And he was mine.


	58. Chapter 58

_**Chapter Fifty-Eight**_

**x.X.x**

**JPOV**

Peter's breath washed over my heated skin, the changing sensations between each inhalation sweet torture.

"Now."

Without hesitation, he leaned forward, taking me into the wet heat of his mouth, swallowing deep until his lips brushed my fingers.

I tangled my hand in his silky hair.

Resisting the urge to let my head fall back, I savored every nuance of emotion that played out on his face.

A deep flush stained his cheekbones, saliva glistening on his lips, a glint of satisfaction in his eyes.

And when I succumbed, blowing my load deep into his throat, he swallowed every drop.


	59. Chapter 59

_**I'm a giddy mess as I post this! Pervsper has reached 500 reviews! Thank you all so much for loving on my misguided ad executive!  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter Fifty-Nine**_

**x.X.x**

**JPOV**

When Peter leaned back, I grabbed his arm, pulling him to his feet.

My mouth crashed over his, teeth clicking, tongues tangling, my own essence filling my senses.

I dragged my hand down his body, grasping him through his jeans.

Pulling away breathlessly, I nudged his collar aside with my nose and marked the skin on his collar bone, feeling him shudder against me.

"Mine," I growled, claiming his mouth again.

His answer was swept away with the kiss, until we parted again.

"Yours."

His body vibrated with need, desperate for its own release.

He would wait . . . like I'd waited.


	60. Chapter 60

_**Chapter Sixty**_

**x.X.x**

**JPOV**

"I believe that a punishment is in order, Peter." My lip lifted in a smirk, wondering what his reaction would be.

He stood still, hands clasped behind his back.

"Yes, Sir."

"However, since you made me wait, you may anticipate it. We're going to dinner."

He nodded in acquiescence.

I walked around him, admiring his form, before coming to a stop behind him.

"And Peter – ," I paused.

"Yes, Sir?"

"I do not wish to be your Dom."

I watched him struggle to keep his shoulders from slumping in reaction to my words.

Leaning close, I whispered "I want more."

* * *

**_An__d that, my lovelies, marks the last regular chapter of Transparent. The epi will be a regular chapter, and will post either tomorrow or Thursday. Thank you all so effing much for loving all over my boys!_**


End file.
